Secrets of the Heart
by Silvertine
Summary: Sora has a secret, but who can she trust? (Rated PG13 because of some more adult issues...NO HENTAI though.) ^^;;


"Secrets of the Heart"  
By Digigirl  
  
  
  
**A/N** YAY...ANOTHER fic. I swear, one day I'll drive myself up the wall for writing all these   
MONstrosities...heh, MONstros-never mind. (Ooh! "Into Jesus" is on by DC Talk! "hey you.." Yeah!  
I LOVE that song! Wow 99...or is it 98 RULEZ! *cough*) Anyway, here I am on my sucky old Packard,  
writing this at 7:00 at night, listening to Wow99, and typing away on Wordpad. GAK! What kinda   
life is THIS?! So, minna, I hope you like my story! It's sad...it's a dramatic thangy, with sad  
pasts, etc. (WOOHOO! "Entertaining Angels" By The Newsboys is on next!) I'm sorry...I LUB' music..  
"Enta'tinin' oinga's ba the loight o ma tvay scroin..." Ahhh...good ol Aussie accents...  
AIEEE! "Crazy Times"!   
WHEN YOU READ THIS FIC, LISTEN TO "CRAZY TIMES" BY JARS OF CLAY. DOWNLOAD IT BEFORE YOU READ ON.  
I'm telling this for your own good. It's the PERFECT song for this fic! You can get it at  
crosswalk.com. Go to "Listening Room", type in Jars of Clay, and pick "Crazy Times". It's SO   
good and sad, with rockin' electric gee-tars!  
~*~  
  
"It seems, it's always the crazy times,  
You'll find, you wake up and realize,  
It takes, more then your saving lies,  
To make things right."  
~*~  
  
Sora sat by the fire, the warm light bathing over her body. She hugged her knees up to her   
chest, watching the flames dance in the gentle early morning breeze.   
"Hey, girl. What's up?" A confident, warm voice broke her thoughts. She lifted her face and was  
met with a pair of sparkling brown eyes.  
"Hi, Tai." She said, without much expression.  
The boy blinked.  
"Ohhkay. I'm not gonna even ASK what's wrong with you this morning..."  
Sora's expression softened.  
"I'm sorry. You deserved something better then that."  
Tai shrugged, and flopped down beside her, placing his hands behind his head.  
"So? What's the prob?" He popped a berry into his mouth. "Cwa twa bwabwate?"  
Sora stared. Red berry juice dribbled down his chin, and his cheeks were stuffed.   
Tai burst out laughing, spraying crimson juice.   
Sora shrieked.  
"AHHH! You stained my tank-top!" She said, trying to look angry. She placed her hands on her   
hips, but soon was giggling right along with Tai.  
After a few minutes, he sat up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora." He chuckled, wiping the last of the berry juice from his chin. Sora   
smiled, sitting beside him again.   
"So, what was it you asked me before?"  
"I asked you if you'd 'care to elaborate' on your problem."  
Sora sighed again, resting her chin on her knees.  
"It's no big deal, Tai."  
"Sure it is! Even if a mosquito bit you, and it annoyed you, then that would be a problem.  
One that we would try to fix. So, no matter how little this matter is, we'll help ya out!"  
Sora closed her eyes, feeling tears coming.  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I am your friend."  
Sora nodded. That was no argument there.  
"Tai...what I'm going to tell you will shock you. PLEASE don't tell anyone..."  
Tai nodded, wondering what on earth she was talking about.  
"Tai..because you're my best friend, you deserve to know."  
Tai nodded again.  
"I was anorexic."  
She waited for his reaction. Nothing happened. Then-  
"Ana-what?"  
Sora sweatdropped.  
"I had an eating disorder!" She snapped, clenching her fists as she started to cry.  
Tai panicked.  
"Sora! No! I think I understand...that problem some people have when they starve themselves so  
they get skinny, right?" He said in a hurry. Sora nodded, gulping.  
Tai reached forward and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.  
"I'm sorry..." He whispered.  
She pulled away from Tai, wiping her eyes.  
"It wasn't a big thing at first...I started to skip out on breakfast, thinking I could stand to  
lose a few pounds. Then I skipped lunch. Then dinner. Momma got really worried...she knew some-  
thing was wrong. She talked to me about it, but I denied everything. I refused to accept the  
fact I was...anorexic. Everyone getting worried...I made up excuses...I lied...I was a wreck."  
Tai scratched his head.  
"Keep going..."  
"After a while, I started getting really, really skinny. But I was happy, through my hunger   
pains. Boys were....noticing me. They thought I was pretty, 'cause I was so skinny. They liked   
me."  
Tai shook his head in disgust.  
"Not ALL guys are like that, Sora. I, for one, look on what's on the inside, not the out."  
"Yeah, I know. Anyway, even with all that attention, I would feel sick. Dizzy. Noxious. I   
fainted a few times. People got REALLY worried. Momma checked me in with some doctor, and didn't  
even TELL me! One day, she picked me up from school and drove me to a big white building. We  
went in, and some man took me to a room. He asked me all these questions...like, 'How often  
do you eat?' And, 'Do you feel constant pains in your abdomenal region?' I was totally freaked  
out. Then the next day, he phoned Momma and told her I DID have an eating disorder. Momma was  
sad, and made me go to this special centre, and made me a take a course."  
Sora wiped a tear from her eye.  
"After a year, my life was back on track, Tai. Then Momma said for a reward, she had signed  
me up for a fun summer at a camp. And then...we came here."  
Sora gestured around her, at the Digiworld. The other Digidestined lay sleeping a little ways  
away.  
"And that's my story."  
Tai cocked his head.  
"May I ask why it still haunts you?"  
"I-I...I feel resposible for everyone, because I don't ever wanna see someone get hurt. I know  
what pain feels like. Emotional pain. And it hurts like hell. Also...I...I have scars. Not  
physical, but emotional. I've never been the same since I was anorexic. Life seems so much more  
precious now...I need to take care of, and watch over, people so they don't get that taken away  
from them. Ever. I don't know. It's too strange to explain..." Sora's voice trailed away,  
caught up in the wind.  
Tai raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle.  
"Woaw, that's quite something. I'm sorry you ever had to go through that..."  
She nodded, swallowing.  
"I also grew distant, not wanting people to get too close to me. I put up emotional barriers,  
hoping to block out negative attention. It was so awful..."  
She started to cry again. Tai put his arms around her, and she sobbed into his shirt.  
"T-Tai...you are the first friend I've ever told. Only Momma and a few doctors and stuff knew."  
Tai patted Sora's back, rocking her back and forth. The two sat there, Tai giving Sora comfort.  
"Don't worry...you're okay now...it's gonna be alright...shhh..."  
"Tai, thank you for letting me tell you. I've had this on my chest for who knows how long. I'm  
finally letting people get close to me, and letting them understand me."  
Tai smiled to himself, still hugging her tightly. He could feel her heart beating, and then   
seized her shoulders and gently pried Sora off.  
"Sora, no matter what anyone says, and what happens, you're beautiful. You have an amazing   
heart, and kindness."  
Sora smiled, laughing.  
"Thank you-you're the best friend in the whole world."  
"You too, you too."  
"Thank you for listening to me. And caring."  
"I'm always here for you."  
"I know. I know."  
~*~  
YAH~! *punches the air* Wow, doing semi-sad, dramatic fics is going out on a limb for me...  
If you've read "Daisuke's Big Date" by moi, you'll know what I mean.(the whole thing is absoulte corn and cheese!)  
I go for humour in my fics, and lil bit of Daisuke craziness! Wheee!  
Well, minna, hope you liked it!!!  
  
  



End file.
